


Honeymoon Morning

by Arielphf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood
Genre: F/M, Partial Nudity, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielphf/pseuds/Arielphf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the not so PG version of my submission for the 2012-2013 FMA Big Bang on Livejournal http://fmabigbang.livejournal.com/20238.html . It is art for a fanfiction by the very talented Evil Little Dog called "Fragments Born of Pain" (the links may not be active at this time - but they are going to be loaded the first week of March 2013) and though the story isn't finished yet, it's really good if you like sexy stuff and angst (my two favorites!). </p><p>This derivative fan art is based on the work of Hiromu Arakawa and all rights are reserved to Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) © Hiromu Arakawa // Square/Enix.</p><p>Thank you, Arakawa-shi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Morning




End file.
